1985 A
by lovemelaura88
Summary: Marty was 4 years old when his father was murdered and he's had to live with his evil step-father, Biff ever since. Life's always been rough for him but it's about to get a whole lot stranger when he decides to visit Hill Vally and finds that he's already there. Warning! Major Paradox Content heehee
1. Chapter 1

(Sequel to 1984 A. Thanks for all the positive posts on the last one)

October 1985, Marty McFly drops out of school entirely after dodging another trip to Switzerland unbeknownst to his conniving step-father and his well-meaning but perpetually inebriated mother. With a wrap sheet containing everything from aggravated assault to setting fire to the living room rug (that was an accident, mind you) he didn't seem like the sort of guy with much to look forward to. But there was one thing, Evangeline.

They met about a year ago at Winstead, a hoity toity school for rich kids. She was a real "good-girl" who's only crime was stealing his heart away. Soft and pale with long blonde curls, legs for miles. So you get the picture; she's cute is what I'm saying. What's not to like?

"But what's there worth liking about me?" Marty asked with one foot on the window sill and his hand firmly grasping a rope dangling out the window. "I love you but you can't come with me. You'd be giving up school. You've got a real future to look forward to. I'll come back for you. I promise."

"You'd better." she smiled as she kissed him softly. "Now go quickly before the others see you." This wouldn't be the first time Marty climbed out of the girls dorm room window. As he began to fade away into the mist of the early morning Eva's heart dropped. Suddenly she found herself doing something incredibly impulsive. Quickly she stuffed a bag full of clothes and ran down the stairs and out the door coat in hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Marty was standing at the edge of the woods with a back-pack and skateboard in hand. "We're talking about hitching all the way across the country to meet my less than functional family, Eve"

"Yeah, I know" Evangeline said out of breath from running.

"I'm going to count to three and if you don't turn yourself around there's no going back understand me? 1... 2..." Marty is interrupted.

"Don't you patronize me, Marty." Evangeline puts her hands on her hips. "I may be new at all this sneaking around stuff but I'm not five."

"So be it" he says smiling as they disappear into the fog.

Five truck drivers and three exhausting days later the duo reach their final destination. Shoddy graffiti work indicates they've in fact arrived in Hell Valley. Eva clung tightly to Marty's arm as motorbikes zoomed past and the sound of distant screams and glass shattering echo in the distance. She walks as if she might fall over.

"Marty!" they turn to see who's shrillness pierced through the sounds of loud roaring engines and even louder gunshots.

"Linda!" Marty shouted back in the same manner as she wobbled up to hug him. "When'd you get pregnant?" he noticed something rather large in the way of their hug.

"Oh, I dunno" she nonchalantly shrugged. "Besides that's no way to greet your sister. 'Hey, Linda... you seem a lot fatter than the last time I saw you' " she mocks jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah, well this is Evangeline. She's a friend" Marty takes Eva's hand and puts it in Linda's for her since Eva's still a bit too tense to move on her own. "

"Oh, isn't she a cutie! So you two...?" she wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah sort of..." he clears his throat. "Eve's a classy lady Lindz." Marty hints to change the subject. "So not to be rude but who's the lucky dad?" he points at Linda's belly.

"Well Greg and I were together around the same time as I hooked up with Craig. So which one is it, Greg or Craig." she laughs

"Well, I could never keep up with all your boyfriends." Marty laughs back. "So where's mom?"

"Up there of course." She signals at the intimidating structure around the corner. Garish neon signs sizzled with the words Biff Tannen's Pleasure Paradise. "You know she doesn't ever leave that room anymore" Linda sighs. "Well, you say hi to her for me Marty I gotta... meet a guy about a thing.." she kept it vague remembering Evangeline was present. She yells a loud and affectionate goodbye as she hobbled off into the dark alleyway.

"Is she safe?" Evangeline finally spoke.

"Oh please, she's scarier than anything else in that alley believe me" he laughs and Eva chuckles nervously but appreciates Marty's attempt at relieving the tension. Police sirens race by as they cross the street to the casino hotel. Evangeline begins to walk forward towards the red carpeted front steps when Marty quickly holds her back.

"Wait!?" Marty whispers as the hide behind a pillar. "It's Biff's henchmen."

"Your dad has henchmen?" Evangeline looks worried

"He's … he's not my dad" Marty corrects her. She quietly apologizes. He smiles back, "It's fine. I just want to visit mom and if they see me there'll be hell to pay."

Just then the strangest thing happens. They witness the gang of Biff's cohorts carry someone away. A young man with approximately Marty's height and build. In fact they seemed to look identical; from the angle they were looking at at least.

"Perfect!" says Marty as the men finally disappear from view. "They probably thought that poor sap was me. This is either a great thing or a terrible thing..." he tried to think of a way to make this situation work for him.

"So...what should we do?" Evangeline asked trying to read through the confusion on Marty's face.

"Well, if Biff knows I'm here I might have to deal with some crap that I don't want you getting all mixed up in so I'll get you a room and let you know when it's safe to come visit" Marty walks in and up to the front desk at the lobby. "How's it going. Mack?!"

"I didn't know you were back in town" Mack hugs him from behind the counter.

"I'm not back in town" Marty winks.

"Ok, got it Mr. Smith" Mack winks back "I got you all set up on the 25th floor. Here's your keys"

They squeeze past a group of showgirls in gold thongs and feather headdresses, all who seem to know Marty very well as they make their way to the elevator. Finally at their room Marty swipes the card and holds the door for Evangeline.

"I know it's really tacky but you have full access the the mini fridge and the TV and the bath tube has jets and bubbles." Marty nudges Eve and she crosses her arms and smiles at his suggestiveness. "Mom's on the 27th floor and it's been a good 20 minutes since that guy they thought was me was bonked on the head so... they probably realized it wasn't me by now." Marty lies down on one of the 2 full size beds. "Maybe I can go talk to mom and she can meet you and hopefully Biff won't be there."

"So you really want your mom to meet me huh?" she sits beside Marty.

"Well, I think she'd like you." Marty puts his arm around her shoulder as she rests her head on his. "Good" she says "Let's go up in an hour or 2 and relax for a minute. It's been a long trip"

"Yes it has" Marty smiles as he kisses her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

After waking from his nap Marty decides to leave a sleeping Evangeline in the room and visit the good ol' 27th floor on his own just to feel things out before bringing her up to the penthouse. He takes a deep breath as his hand hovers uncomfortably over the penthouse's door handle. "Please don't let him be there" he whispered the thought under his breath.

The instant his hand turns the doorknob shots ring out followed by muffled yelling and glass breaking. "Oh, fuck me." Marty whispers rolling his eyes as he slowly opens the door and pokes his head in to see Tannen in a tacky bathrobe, as per usual, with gun in hand and a boy in a red tee shirt on the floor getting up to run.

The boy runs up the stairs towards him and he sees ... it's him. It's Marty, it's not just someone who looks like him but it's him in every single way. Shocked by the out of body experience of seeing himself running up the stairs towards himself; Marty in the black tee slowly backs up from the door till his back hits the elevator on the other side of the hallway. He hears the gun shots and the screams echo in his head as though they were far away and a feeling like getting punched in the chest hits him hard at the sight of himself looking right back at him with an equally stupefied expression on his face. "Shit" they both whisper at the same time.

The elevator door dings and Biff's henchmen appear as the door opens. "Run!" Marty in red yells grabbing Marty's arm and running towards the emergency staircase. "Where are we going and who the hell are you!?" Marty pulls himself away from this imposter Marty in red as they stand in a maze of a staircase by the roof door. "Let's at least get away from Biff and his goons first" imposter Marty says pointing out the henchmen coming their way. Marty in black agrees and they both run to the roof.

"Alright what's going on here!?" Marty in black yells over the sound of the wind and the far away police sirens. "We're 28 floors up so you'd better talk before the cement breaks your fall, freak"

This imposter Marty in a red tee puts his hands up as if under arrest. "Look it's a long story and Biff will probably check the roof soon so..."

"Right" Marty in black runs over to a little tool shed and pulls the door open. They both get inside and shut the door. "We're safe here" he turns the lock on the door and shows it's secure. "They've never found me here before and as long as we whisper they won't be able to hear us over the sounds of the streets and the wind. So explain yourself"

Marty in red sighs and looks down at the ground searching for words. "Um, look ... I'm going to tell you something that's going to sound a bit ridiculous but hear me out."

Marty in black crosses his hands and smirks "Yeah, well I'm looking at a clone of myself so I think we're past a little ridiculous"

"Alright" Marty in the red tee begins "So...I'm you and you're me but something's happened and it's all my fault. I... I've been traveling through time.."

"So you're me from the future? Or are you me from the past? But we look about the same age. But I've always looked younger than everyone else my age so in 5 years time I'll probably still look like a damn 12 year old..." Marty in black is cut off.

"Yeah well let me finish" time-traveling Marty sighs again "Wow, this is hard to explain. Um, we're both from 1985 but I'm from an alternate dimension. Jesus, this is crazy...it all sounds so much stranger when you say it out loud. I went to the past or well I did but this split in reality happened when I went to the future and some future information got into the hands of Biff from the past; 1955 to be exact. With me so far?"

"Sure, you left future information in the hands of a teenage Biff and ruined everything" Marty is looking a little upset with himself.

"Yeah well, my Biff ... the one I've always known..." Marty in red continues to explain "He used to beat up on my dad all the time when they went to school together but in 1985 they were almost friends... well ..yeah...almost. But it was nothing like this. How do you think he made so much money gambling; luck? No, he had the information from the future. That how he's always known who was going to win."

"And you gave it to him?" you can see an anger growing in Marty in black's eyes.

"No, I.." the Marty in red tries to choose his words carefully. "I bought a sports almanac in 2015 with the intention of going back to 1985 and using it for myself but instead Biff from 2015 stole our time machine and gave the book to his younger self. I should have never bought that damn book."

"Nice going, Einstein" Marty looks down and begins to play with the frayed end of his black tee shirt. "So, in your world my dad's not dead?" Marty looks up at the Marty in red his eyes growing dark.

"I'm just getting used to the idea myself." Marty in red holds back tears. "I'm sorry I did this. It's my fault but if we get our hands on the almanac and get back to the time machine we can go back to the past and fix this"

"Perfect. Sounds like a plan" Marty in the black tee looks around the tool closet and starts searching through the boxes.

"What are you doing?" red tee Marty whispers

"I'm looking for a weapon, you dunce. Find something to defend yourself with. Oh, I found mine" black tee Marty smiles as he picks up a shovel. He slowly turns the doorknob and sees Biff with his back turned and his gun in hand. Marty slowly walks up behind Biff with the shovel poised to strike, "Hey Biff!"

Biff turns with his gun ready to shoot but Marty swings the shovel and knocks the gun out of his hand and on to the ground. Biff gets on his knees and holds his bleeding hand "You almost broke my fingers off you son of a bi..." Biff is interrupted by the sound of his own gun clicking in Marty's hand.

Marty smiles; his eyes going dark. "You've ruined my whole life and now I'm going to ruin yours." He points the gun straight at Biff's head with his right hand while he holds on to the shovel with his left.

Biff still on his knees slowly puts his bloodied hands in the air. "Relax, kid. Think about what you're doing here. I own the police. They'll do anything I say and they could put you away for a long time"

"You can't say anything if you're dead." Marty points the gun to Biff's head again and Biff backs away from Marty until he's against the wall.

Biff chuckles a little like people do when they remember something. "You want to know how your father died, Marty?"

"Shut up!" Marty yells dropping the shovel on the ground and holding the gun with both hands.

"It was kind of like this. Except I was where you're standing and you're where I was standing. I was even using that same gun." Biff grins "I suppose it's poetic justice."

Enraged by Biff's confession Marty drops the gun and picks up the shovel again hitting Biff in the head and knocking him unconscious.

"Alright lets go!" Marty in red runs out from behind the tool shed and signals Marty in black to follow but he's not listening. Instead he hits an unconscious Biff with the shovel again. "Come on! What the hell are you doing?! He's out for the count. Let's go" Marty in red grabs Marty's hand but he pulls away.

"He fucking killed him!" Marty wipes the tears on his black sleeve "Biff killed my dad with this fucking gun." Marty picks up the gun and points it at the unconscious Biff.

"Come on. You're me. I know me and I wouldn't kill anyone." Marty in red walks up to Marty and stretches out his hand "Give me the gun, Marty... I never thought I'd be talking to myself like this"

"You're not me!" Marty in black with gun still in hand turns around to face himself. I was 4 when my dad died. You weren't raised by a man who hated you and a gin soaked mother too inebriated to understand the beatings she got; the beatings I got. I'm going to end this now."

"We can end it if we find the ... the almanac" Marty in red sees the book poking out of the pocket of Biff's robe and runs to grab it. "See, we have it now. Now we can go back to 1955 and stop any of this from ever happening."

"Oh, wait, Jennifer" -"Oh, wait, Evangeline" they both spoke at once.

"Who the hell is Jennifer?"- "Who the hell's Evangeline?" they speak in unison again

"My girlfriend" they both say in unison.

"Ok, I'm tired of this echo." Marty in black cuts in "I don't know who Jennifer is but Eve's downstairs right now probably wondering where the hell I've gone so we're going to go find her and then we'll be see about fixing all this time travel nonsense.


	3. Chapter 3

Marty felt a strange out of body sensation as he stood next to himself in the elevator. His mind bouncing erratically between feelings of hope for the future and feelings of anger and jealousy for being the Marty stuck in the wrong time; the mistake. He was going to come out the winner on this one for once. This other Marty in red had his chance to live the good life and now it was his turn.

"Ok" Marty in black stands in front of his girlfriend's door. "This is going to be a bit of a shock so ...how are we going to do this?" He suddenly realizes he hasn't come up with any way to explain this to Evangeline. "Alright.." he psychs himself up as he reaches for the door knob. "Here goes" he opens the door to find an empty room. The squeak of a turning knob in the shower reassures him. "Oh, good she's in the bathroom. I thought she'd run off...or worse"

In that instant she opens the door in nothing but a towel and screams at the sight of two Marty's

"Ok so .."

"Let me explain"

"It's just ..."

"I know this looks crazy but.." Both Marty's trip over each other's words as Evangeline being the modest girl that she is quietly interrupts with a "ssshh"

"At the very least let me get dressed before you bombard me with riveting tales of your long lost twin who you NEVER thought was important enough to mention in the YEAR LONG RELATIONSHIP that we've shared" her voice jumps registers as she adds passive aggressive emphasis to a few choice words as she scrambles to grab some clothing from her bag and runs back into the rest room slamming the door behind her.

"Weird" Marty whispers

"What?" Marty in red replies as he sits on one of the twin beds.

"I don't think she's ever been angry before. I think this is Eve angry. This is new" Marty in black sits beside himself on the edge of the bed.

"You've been together for a year and this is the first time she gets angry at you?" Marty chuckles. "Jennifer's always hassling me... but in that 'it's because I care about you' sort of way"

Evangeline comes out arms crossed but a smile creeps up on her face as she instinctively knows the Marty in black is her Marty. "What's the deal, Marty? Why all the secrecy about a twin brother?"

"Well," Marty starts "I didn't know about him either till today"

"And... it gets weirder" time-traveling Marty hands Eve the almanac "Read the copyright date"

"This is copyrighted 2013. What is this some crazy typo?" Eve hands it back to Marty.

"Not exactly." Marty sighs

"Why don't we go see this Doc of yours and have him explain this whole thing?" Marty stands up and takes Evangeline's hand and starts walking for the door.

Marty with sports almanac in hand follows.

Through strange dark streets they find their way to the dilapidated house beside the burger king on JFK drive. There they find Doc waiting with Einstein the dog and the time machine

"Sweet Ride" Marty in black looks at the DeLorean.

"A puppy!" Evangeline kneels to cuddle with Einie.

"Great Scott! Marty! What the hell happened to the plan." Doc looks around erratically around himself as if for fear the universe may be collapsing in on them as they speak.

"Nothing Doc, I got the book." Marty hands it over. "Besides they said they would help us. Right, other me"

"Yeah right" Marty in black replies as he sticks his head in the passenger side window of the DeLorean.

Doc pulls his Marty aside to speak with him privately. "Never you mind the simple fact that you seem to have developed an unhealthy habit of creating paradox after paradox but..." Doc looks over his Marty's shoulder to peek at this alternate Marty leaning against the DeLorean as he talks to his confused girlfriend. "Can we trust him?"

"Doc, he's me!" Marty rests a reassuring arm on Doc's shoulder. "Of course we can trust him" Marty turns around to look at his other self stroking Evangeline's cheek amorously. "It's weird looking at them. I wonder where Jennifer is here, in this timeline?"

"Looked it up already." Doc explains "Looks like her family moved away 6 years ago after the school fire. Smart move on their part"

"Hey!" Marty standing by the time-machine interrupts the time travelers in an upset tone of voice although the smile on his face suggests that it not be taken seriously. "You gonna clue us in here or what?"

Doc sighs and begins to explain everything on the old green chalkboard to bewildered Evangeline and a seriously attentive Marty. Marty in red had heard it all before and was busy rummaging through the old newspapers scattered about the table on the other side of the room.

"But how is that even possible?" Evangeline asks in her usual quiet tone as if she were only speaking to herself "How are we all existing in the same place without the universe collapsing on itself?"

"It's just two me's, Eve." Eve's Marty smiled "Just one duplicate of one person probably isn't such a big deal, right?" Marty looks at Doc as if for a conformation.

"I guess not..." Doc's eyes begin to move about like his thoughts are an insect he's trying to follow. "Well, let's get to it!" he claps his hands and opens the driver side door to the DeLorean. "Biff told you how he got it right, Marty?"

"You're not going to believe this.." Marty in red walks to the passenger side door "We gotta go back to 1955"

"I don't believe it!" Doc hops in the driver's seat and the gang all find a way to squeeze into a car with no discernible back seat.

The garage door opens and they start heading down the street and slowly begin to float upward. Evangeline takes a hold of her Marty's arm in fear and confusion as they begin ascending higher and higher and continue to pick up speed. Suddenly in a flash of bright light and what sounds like a lightning strike they arrive at their destination; November 12th, 1955.


	4. Chapter 4

For Doc and Marty is was as if nothing extraordinary had just happened. They'd done this before. Marty and Evangeline on the other hand had two entirely different reactions upon arriving in 1955 for the first time. Eve was squealing with excitement while Marty tried to hide his own excitement by acting "cool" as he looked at his new surroundings.

"Is it really true?" Eve asked as she stepped out of the car and stood at the edge of a neighborhood halfway under construction.

"Lyon Estates" Marty reads the sign standing behind his ecstatic girlfriend. "It's not even here yet. This is heavy"

"We're going to have to start walking into town and hide the DeLorean here to keep it out of sight" Doc says taking out a silver briefcase. "Remember there are now two of me here and there are THREE of you here" he points at the Marty's standing side by side.

Both Marty's nod and cross their arms. "Right" they concur in unison. Everyone stops for a beat to take in just how strange this all way before they continued.

"I keep this on hand for all monetary possibilities" Doc opens his briefcase to show currency from different eras. "Get yourselves some 50's clothes." he hands Marty a handful of cash. "Something inconspicuous!" Doc yells at them as the three start running towards town as the sun begins to rise.

As they reach the city limits it occurs to Marty in red that they can't all walk in together. "Ok, some people already know me here so they can't see two of me walking into town. I've caused enough trouble as it is. Now I know where Biff's going to be tonight but where is he now? We just need to find out where he lives and.."

"He lives with his grandmother" Marty in black chimed in. "I met her once before she died when I was a kid. Nasty woman. Gave me nightmares."

"Well then it's settled." Marty smiled "You go follow Biff around today and wait for old Biff from the future to give him the book. Then we can take it from him."

"Well what are you going to be doing?" Marty asked his other self.

"I guess I'm going to have to come with." Marty says already trying to come up with explanations in case they get caught together.

Evangeline belonged in the 50's and greatly enjoyed her full floral skirt and little red sweater. Both Marty's took their fashion tips from the Fonz and wore leather jackets and dark shades like greaser wannabes.

"We're dressed the same" Marty scoffed. The only difference was they'd kept their different colored tees.

"We are the same, Marty" Marty in red laughed. The three stood outside on the other side of the street across from Biff's house. It looked like a crazy old lady lived there. Wild lawn gnomes and keep out signs everywhere. You could hear the woman shrieking orders at Biff as he walked out the front door.

"I'm going to get my car, Grandma!" Biff yells back.

"I almost feel sorry for him" Marty said until he saw Biff steal a ball from some kids playing outside. "Spoke too soon"

They follow Biff to the auto shop and they decide one of them should hide in the backseat and wait for him.

"I'll do it." Evangeline volunteered.

"Are you sure?" Marty asked

"No, he's a crazy person if he catches you he will not hesitate to hurt you. I'm not letting you" Marty holds his girlfriend's arm but she pulls away.

"I can do this!" she says sounding a bit more angry than Marty was used to hearing. "I can help, you know. I'm not helpless."

"I never said you were I just..." Marty stopped himself

"You have the walkie talkies. I'll take you and you take the other." she takes the walkie talkie and jumps in the backseat.

Both Marty's spot old Biff and try to look casual as they glance to see what's happening. They never see the book before the two Biff's drive away with Eve in the hiding in the backseat.

"I saw it" she whispers into the walkie talkie. "They just left. I'm in the garage of Biff's house. He's keeping it in his back pocket until he finds a safe. What am I supposed to do? He said he was going to keep it on him at all times."

"Wait for him to slip up." Marty spoke to his girlfriend.

"Bad news" she whispers "I'm locked in. There's no way out of this garage!"

Both Marty's rushed to Biff's house but by the time they arrive they find Doc sitting on a bike in an empty garage. "Damn" Doc says taking the tag off his newly bought hat.

"Looks like I'm on the way to the dance" a message comes in from the walkie talkie. "The book's on his dashboard so maybe I can grab it when he gets out of the car."

She feels the car settle into park and and hears the door slam shut. Quickly she reaches for the book but instead grabs Biff's hand.

"What the hell is this?!" Biff looks at the gorgeous blonde in his car. "What are you doing in my car?" he sounds slightly upset but mostly curious.

"Sorry" she chuckles as she curls her hair with her fingers. "I sort of just fell in." she laughs "Whoops!" she quickly gets out of the car and fixes her skirt.

Biff assumes she's drunk and Eve plays along.

"You gotta date?" he asks

"No" she pouts "Not anymore" she can't believe she's doing this.

As the two Marty's arrive they see Eve chatting it up with Biff. She keeps reaching in his jacket pocket and finally gets lucky. "What's this?" she takes out the book playfully.

"Nothing!" he takes it back quickly. He goes in his other pocket and hands her a flask. Evangeline tries as hard as she can not to gag on the scotch as she takes a swig like an old pro. She dodges kisses playfully and Biff laughs. "Fine but I'll get you soon." his voice grows slightly darker "Believe me, I'll get what I want."

"I'm sure you do" Eve tries not to seem scared.


	5. Chapter 5

The two Marty's arrive at the dance and spot Evangeline and Biff from afar. Seeing Biff's hands grabbing at his girlfriend's waist makes Marty's blood boil. "Please tell me this isn't happening. This is sick"

"Oh, I'm sure she's fine. Besides, I had to kiss mom so don't even talk to me about sick" Marty reminisced about his last trip to 1955.

"Whoa! Wait a minute! You kissed our mom!? What's wrong with you?" Marty felt sick to his stomach.

"She kissed me, ok. And... it's ... let's not talk about that anymore, ok." Marty shivers at the thought.

The subject luckily changes as they see Biff getting questioned by Principal Strickland. Strickland confiscates the almanac after skimming through a few of the pages and smacks Biff on the head with the book like smacking a dog with a newspaper.

The Marty's agree one of them would follow Strickland while the other would keep an eye on Biff and Evangeline.

Marty, dressed in his same black tee shirt and jeans from 1985, puts on the leather jacket he bought as a 50's disguise and follows Eve and Biff back to the dance floor. Biff runs into his little gang of friends and excuses himself from Evangeline for a moment to "Discuss some business" or so Biff put it.

Eve overhears him say something about some guy named Calvin and it sounds like they're planning an attack on him for something he'd done to Biff's car. She could have sworn it was the other Marty who'd done something to Biff's car. Why did they call him Calvin?

"So what business are you in?" she tried asking playfully after Biff's gang left the floor.

"Some rat caused 300 bucks damage to my car and my friends are going to make sure he pays for it." he chuckles. "But first, down to some other business" he grabs her and takes her on the dance floor.

Eve tries not to worry. If this other Marty has been here before then he must have gotten away safely. But now it's different. There's three different Marty's running around the same school campus. Three different Marty's and she's stuck dancing with a teenage version of her boyfriend's abusive step father. Gosh, this is heavy. Luckily after a few minutes the dance is interrupted by Biff's friends once again.

They inform him that Calvin has been spotted and he's parked outside with Lorraine. "I'll have to catch you later, babe" Biff says as he runs off with his friends.

"Uh, thank god!" she dusts herself off. "What a slimeball" she scoffs. "Now what?" she whispers.

"Hey!" she hears from a dark corner of the gym "Babe!" Marty whispers again and waves to catch her eye.

"Oh, thank goodness." she says running up to hug him.

"Alright so... if I got this straight the other me is getting the book back from the principal's office and the other me that was here before that is on a date with my mother. Uck" he cringes. "So I guess we should go find the principal's office."

"Wait, you don't mean the nudey magazine do you?" Evangeline stops him.

"What?!"

"He put the almanac cover onto a nudey magazine I guess to hide what it actually was but the principal took it from him anyway." Evangeline rolls her eyes thinking of Biff's stupidity.

Before they get to tell the other Marty the news they walk out of the gym to see a fight has started in the parking lot.

"Holy shit" Marty whispers as he realizes he's seeing his father getting beat up by Biff. His hands ball up into fists of rage. But quickly his anger grows into pure awe and confusion when he sees a version of himself in a zoot suit running towards the fight just in time for them both to see their father knock Biff in the face so hard that Biff spins and falls flat on the ground.

"Yes!" he can't contain his excitement but quickly covers his mouth so as not to bring attention to his other self; his other self that looks to be walking straight towards him.

"Shit!" he whispers grabbing his girlfriend by the arm and turning around to face away from his other self. "Ok, he... or I ... whatever... went down that alleyway behind the gym; now to find..." he sees his parents walk by and the other Marty waving from the building across the parking lot outside Strickland's office. The overwhelming sight of his dead father walking past him followed by the sight of another version of himself waving to him made his head spin.

"Biff still has the book, Marty. Now's your chance!" Evangeline points to an unconscious Biff lying on the ground.

With a crowd beginning to form around Biff, Marty moves quickly. "Alright everybody, let's back up. Give him a little bit of room, a little bit of air." he speaks as if he has some sort of medical authority. "It's ok, I know CPR"

"YOU!" Biff yells as he regains consciousness right as Marty kneels down over him to check his pockets for the almanac. Quickly, Marty punches Biff and grabs the book from his jacket pocket and runs with Eve. His other self following behind him.

"Doc's landing the DeLorean on the roof. Let's go!" Marty in red directs them towards the stairs leading up to the school's roof but not before running into some of Biff's goons.

"It's him...!" 3D exclaims "...and there's two of him!" Biff's gang is visibly confused to discover two Martys both dressed in leather jackets with a mystery blonde following close behind. 3D takes off his glasses for fear that they may be impairing his vision but he was seeing just fine.

"What's the big idea?" a gang member known simply as Match takes the matchstick he had hanging from his mouth and plays with it his hands eyeing Evangeline as he spoke; assuming her to be the weakest link in the group and therefore the easiest to get some answers out of.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Eve tries to stand firm but there's still fear in her eyes.

"Leave her out of this, Match" Marty begins to get protective over his girlfriend.

"Which one of you is Calvin?" Match asks using his matchstick to point.

The Marty from Eve's timeline was confused by the question since this was his first trip to 1955. So he turned to look at his other self for some answers.

"Well that would be me but...What was that!?" Calvin Marty Kline blindsides them and pushes 3D who in turn knocks over Match to create a domino effect on the whole gang.

The Martys and Evangeline start to run away but Biff's three goons are getting back up and beginning to chase after them. Quickly they grab at the first door they run into and find that they're back in the gym and hide under the punch bowl table. The gang stumble in behind them to find Marty has somehow gotten up on stage and changed his clothes incredibly fast.

"But what if that's Calvin's twin?" Skinhead points out.

"I honestly don't care who he is at this point. Let's clobber this son of a bitch" Match starts walking towards the stage and the others follow suit.

"Shit, I just made a terrible mistake." Marty says crawling out from under the table.

Marty, now in a rage grabs Mr. Calvin Marty Kline by the front of his jacket, pushes him out the gym door and into the hallway pinning him to the wall "Well, we're just chock full of mistakes today aren't we, Calvin? First you show up at my house to tell me I live in an alternate reality that YOU created and now you've led the three fucking stooges strait to the version of us who started all this shit in the first place"

"You're me, remember?" Marty loosens his other self's grip on his jacket and tries to reason with himself. "We have to work together to save me... us... we can do this."


End file.
